light_or_dark_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sienna Mersu
Sienna Mersu is a Twi'lek female who's a servant of Varruns Kira, and formerly pledged her loyalties to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Her duties are varied, but she's often given tasks that only the most well respected servant would be entrusted with. Sienna was raised speaking almost only Twi'leki with her parents and the other Twi'leks she lived with. This, combined with her grandparents and neighbors being from Ryloth, has given Sienna a noticeable accent ((OOC: Similar to a French accent)). Sienna often wears formal clothing fitting someone of her station when in the company of the Kiras, though when she's off on her own she often wears a green leather jacket and plain clothing. Personal History Early Life Sienn'Amersu, or as most non-Twi'leks call her, Sienna Mersu, was born in a small settlement in Iziz known as Little Ryloth. Her grandparents had moved to Iziz from Ryloth and joined the community of other Twi'leks wishing to keep their cultural heritage and find commonality in being immigrants. Sienn'Amersu's parents stayed due to the connections they formed there and a pride in their heritage from Ryloth. Her family was impoverished and grew up without formal education, she only learned what her parents taught her and what she picked up from living on the streets. She quickly learned to be careful what to say, and to pay close attention to people. Most days she would be able to have something to eat, but the quality and consistency were often far below what was standard. Having a place to stay was hard too, often Sienna and her family would share already cramped apartments with other families. Despite these hardships, she truly loved Onderon, and proudly called herself an Onderonian. Sienna’s mother was a simple tailor, while her father was a factory worker. They lived on simple means and tried to care for Sienna as best they could. Her parents used to be simple farmers, yet taxation on trade hurt their ability to sustain themselves when selling cheap agricultural products and needing to buy expensive manufactured ones. They were and forced to retire from that career, nearly broke. Sienna was taught by her parents to hate the Senate, as they unjustly taxed trade, were corrupt, and didn’t care for the plights of the poor. The whole family caught a sickness when in 29 BBY. They were able to have it diagnosed as petal fever by a local doctor, but could only afford to have one person be treated for it. Sienna was chosen to have a treatment, while her parents withered away. For several months afterwards she wandered the streets, homeless, begging for charity and odd jobs wherever she could take them. A Servant of House Kira After several months of begging on the streets and going from one poor paying job to another, Sienna was found by Varruns Kira as she wandered by the royal palace in Iziz. The nobleman took pity on her and offered her work as a servant of the Kira household. Sienna readily accepted the offer, eager for a chance to get off the streets and find good work with a noble family. Joining the Kira household was an easy transition for Sienna. Lady Kira welcomed the addition, while others aside Varruns didn’t pay her much attention. She found herself living better off even just as a young servant than she had before. The death of her parents still haunted her, but she was happier now that she had a clean place to sleep, warm food, and even education. After a couple of years, she even had a home as she found herself well established among the Kiras. Sienna did whatever she could to repay Varruns’ kindness and became a diligent and loyal servant, doing whatever was needed of her. She started off with simple tasks when she first joined, but the variety and difficulty of them slowly increased, until at 16 she had a wide range of duties, from cooking and cleaning, to delivering messages and running errands, to even being Lady Kira’s handmaiden at one point. A Separatist Spy Even though the Kiras became like a new family to her, and Varruns Kira was like a brother, Sienna still remembered her family fondly, and still kept her hatred for the Senate. For a while this was not a problem, and Sienna only rarely spoke of her political views, however that would all change when the Clone Wars broke out. Sienna found herself agreeing with nearly everything she heard about the Separatist’s reasons for breaking off. Sienna’s loyalties were challenged a year into the war, as she went through Iziz on her own to run some errands. She spotted a man on the side of the street, preaching about the Separatist cause. Intrigued by the speech, Sienna stopped to listen, and ended up staying around and even conversing with the speaker. The man could tell that she agreed with the Separatist cause, and wished to speak to her in private at another time. Curious about what he could want, Sienna agreed. A week passed and Sienna went to the man’s place of residence, where she was greeted by the speaker, who introduced himself as Lennel Raccum. They spoke briefly about her career and why she supported the CIS, and once satisfied with her answers, Raccum revealed that he was an operative of the CIS who wanted to recruit supporters on Onderon for an attempt at liberating it from the Republic. Though reluctant to have a separate loyalty than her employer, Sienna agreed. She would provide information to the Separatists when possible and try to subtly convince others to support them. When the civil war came to Onderon, Sienna aided the CIS by providing information on who among the nobility she knew could be supporters for Rash’s coup, and told them what she knew about the city itself so they could properly garrison their droids. She even talked to Varruns about the civil war and managed to convince him that the right thing to do was to at least stay neutral in the fight. Present Day Sienna was disheartened with the CIS left Onderon, though after seeing the seemingly tyrannical actions of King Rash, she found some sympathy for the rebels. Still, she yearned for a victory for the Separatists. Even though she loved serving the Kiras, she considered moving to the Outer Rim at some point if the Confederacy one, seeking true freedom from the Republic. Since Count Dooku’s death and the creation of the Empire, Sienna has grown even more bitter about the politics of the situation. She may no longer be a spy of the Separatists, but she still yearns for independence from the Republic turned Empire. Ability Scores Character Skills Diplomacy - Expert - Sienna's training as a servant for a noble family has lead her to become an expert in proper etiquette, and she's taken every chance she can to further learn how to converse well with others. Deception - Expert - In order to hide her allegiance to the CIS, Sienna had to learn how to conceal her true intentions. Insight - Proficient - Knowing the moods and emotions of others was crucial for Sienna to learn as a beggar, and to properly attend to the needs of the Kiras. Companions R4-V5 ("Vee") Computers - Proficient A few years into her service to the Kiras, Sienna decided that it would be good to have a droid to help her with repairing things and getting jobs done quicker. She bought R4-V5 only slightly used, and has since formed a bond of companionship with the small astromech. Nareen Athletics - Proficient Nareen is a Kubaz and a fellow servant of Lord Varruns Kira. He was originally trained by Sienna when he joined four years ago. Since then he's been placed under Sienna's authority, though their relationship is not just professional, as both have a strong respect for each other and enjoy each other's company, even if communication can be difficult. Nareen is an idealistic and artistic person, especially loving music of all forms and being quite good at the mandoviol. Tol'Vrei Ranged - Proficient Tol'Vrei is Sienna's oldest friend, having grown up near her in Little Ryloth. While Sienna moved away when they were young, she continued to return to visit Little Ryloth and made sure to often pay Tol'Vrei visits. Tol'Vrei is headstrong and hot headed, always seeking risks. He even briefly left Onderon to serve in the Clone Wars, though he remains tight-lipped about which side he fought for.